


Put Your Hands on Me

by bleedingballroomfloor



Series: My Heart Will Go On [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Henry, Car Sex, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, RMS Titanic, Semi-Public Sex, Titanic AU, Top Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingballroomfloor/pseuds/bleedingballroomfloor
Summary: An in-depth look of one of Alex and Henry's last moments of peace, before the RMS Titanic sinks that fateful night.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: My Heart Will Go On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978228
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Put Your Hands on Me

**Author's Note:**

> You certainly don't have to read my Titanic AU to understand this fic, but just note that they do go together. I figured I should let my boys have some good old-fashioned car sex before the inevitable tragedy strikes. Enjoy!

"Where to, sir?" Alex asks, the cigarette dangling from his grinning lips.

Henry snakes his hands down his shoulders, bites down on his earlobe. "To the stars."

In a moment's decision, he slips his arms under Alex's shoulders and pulls him into the backseat. They land on the seat together, laughing, one of Alex's arms flung over Henry's shoulders. Alex takes one last puff of the cigarette and throws it out the window. Henry immediately reaches out to clasp his free hand, but their fingers don't interlace. Instead, they slide over the rough palm of his hand, his knuckles, presses against the callouses on his fingertips. The adrenaline from running from Philip has worn off now, their breathing slowed. Henry can't look away from him.

"You nervous?" Alex asks. Henry briefly wonders if they're thinking about the same thing.

"No."

He drags Alex's hand closer to his mouth and presses open-mouthed kisses to each of his fingers. He hears Alex's breath hitch, and he glances up at him. His eyes are darker than they were a second ago, his playful demeanor dropped for something more sensual. Henry drops his eyes to his perfect pink lips. Decides to take a chance. "Put your hands on me, Alex."

And so Alex leans down and catches his mouth is a deep kiss, leaning forward until Henry's back is against the leather seat of the car. His kisses are hard and deep, much like the ones they shared in Henry's rooms, but unlike those kisses, there's a new driving force behind them. Lust. Desire. Alex's hands travel to his hips and gives them a squeeze, and a small sound rips itself from Henry's throat. Want.

Alex licks into his mouth. Henry tangles his fingers in his hair. He's done this before with other men, a quick, dirty affair, but never before has he been this intimate during the act. He's kissed men before and been kissed, but not in the way that Alex kisses him. He revels in it, cradling his face in his hands and breathing heavily against his lips. Henry loves it. He pulls him closer, their noses pressing together.

Alex moves to his neck when they break apart for air. He sucks on his pulse point, and Henry's eyes flutter shut. He moans softly. He feels Alex smirk against his skin, trailing kisses up to his ear. "You like that, baby?" he whispers lowly.

Henry chokes on air. His hands pull harder in Alex's curls.

His hands travel to the buttons of his waistcoat, slowly undoing them. "I'm gonna make you feel good, okay? I promise."

"Christ," Henry mutters, a faint heat rising in his cheek. He pushes Alex's suspenders off his shoulders. "Okay."

Alex leans down to bring their lips together again. "You've done this before?" he asks, pushing the waistcoat out the way and getting started on his shirt buttons. Henry nods. "Perfect. Now sit up, sweetheart, let's get these off you."

"Yours too," Henry gasps, propping himself on his elbows just enough to slip out of his button up and waistcoat. He doesn't miss the way Alex's eyes roam over his body, the way he bites down on his lip, the way his breath hitches slightly. "Come on," he mutters, growing impatient. He tugs Alex's shirt out of his trousers, presses his hands against his abdomen. Alex's skin is so warm already, and he groans at Henry's touch.

His shirt comes off, then his pants, then Henry's, and soon enough they're left in only their briefs, pressed together against the leather seat of an automobile. Henry's hands move down to cup his arse, squeezing slightly, pushing their hips together. Alex begins to move his hips in a slow, lazy grind, emitting a choked sound from Henry. Alex laughs against his mouth, running his fingers through his hair.

He feels Alex slide his hand into his briefs, feels his fingers wrap around his slowly hardening cock — and he moans, he moans like he's never been touched before. He breaks away from their kissing, focuses only on the way Alex is stroking him. He whimpers and lets his head fall back into the seat.

"Feels good, right?" Alex murmurs, pressing soft kisses every once in a while to his collarbone. He guides Henry's hips up, and Henry lets him, then feels him pushing down his briefs to his knees. He kicks them off the rest of the way as Alex pulls off his own underwear, his cock springing free, already red at the tip and leaking. Henry can't help but stare. He licks his lips without meaning to, flickering his eyes up to meet Alex's gaze, already dark with want. He tilts his head in a silent question. Alex nods.

He takes him in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the pre-come that's already formed there. Alex grunts, biting hard on his lip, and strokes Henry faster. They're so close that Henry can feel his hot breath against his face, so he slides his free hand behind Alex's neck and brings their mouths together again. They kiss heatedly, taking bites at each other's lips, flicking their wrists in time with one another. Henry's thrusting into Alex's fist now, and Alex is whimpering every time Henry presses his thumb against the slit of his cock, and Henry doesn't think he can last much longer. Not with the way Alex is touching him, the way Alex is gasping into his ear. He moves to kiss the underside of his jaw, taking his hand off Alex and wrapping his long fingers around Alex's wrist. Alex groans in protest.

"Want to last longer," Henry murmurs apologetically, sucking at his neck. Alex nods against him, his breathing ragged. Henry smirks to himself, leaning back to stare at Alex's brown eyes. His pupils are slightly blown, his lips parted. He looks beautiful.

Henry guides the hand he's still holding up to his lips. Unblinking, he licks over Alex's finger, then pushes the first two digits into his mouth with a groan. Alex's jaw drops.

"You're so hot, Henry, what the hell," he breathes out, unconsciously grinding down on Henry's thigh. Henry moans from the praise, swirling his tongue around his fingers and taking them deeper. "So desperate already, look at you, you just can't get enough, can you?" he asks, and Henry nods, a whine escaping him. Alex pulls his fingers out, dragging the wet pads down his chin, his throat, his chest, to rub his nipples teasingly. Henry cries out, his head dropping back down onto the seat. He doesn't understand how this is turning him on so much, how only the touch of Alex's two fingers to his skin drives him as insane as he feels in this moment — then his fingers are circling his rim, pushing against his hole, and yeah, that's right. He understands. It's Alex, of course it's him, him and his sensual touches and loving praises. Henry is high off of it, and he can't seem to get enough.

One finger pushes into him, long and intrusive, and Henry moans, fisting Alex's hair. He feels Alex's lips pressing absent-minded kisses to his knee, moving the one finger in and out of him. A second one slides in next to the first, stretching him wider. His breaths are shallow, he hasn't done this in so long, and it feels too good for him to keep up with it. Alex brushes against his prostate, and his whole body convulses. He hears Alex chuckle against his skin.

"Is that your spot, baby?" he says, jabbing his fingers into the same spot, and Henry lets out a broken moan. He tightens his hold on Alex's curls with one hand, fists his own cock with the other, getting off on only Alex's fingers and his words. But then Alex's hard cock brushes against his thigh, and he spreads his legs wider on instinct. Because he could. He could come from Alex's fingers in him and only that, but why should he settle for that when the promise of something even better, something more is quite literally poking at him?

Alex seems to realize the same thing at that moment, because he pulls his fingers out of Henry, dragging them up his premium, dancing across his balls. He shifts in between Henry's legs, his cock pressing into the cleft of his ass, but Henry sits up before he can do anything else.

"Let me," he rushes out, squirming out from underneath him and managing to crouch on his knees on the floor of the car. He wraps his hand around the base of Alex's cock, and Alex gasps at the realization of what he's about to do. He shifts forward until he's nearing the edge of the seat, one hand coming down to grip at Henry's shoulder. Henry shivers at the touch of Alex's fingers digging into skin. He leans forward, licking a slow stripe along the underside of his cock. Alex gasps, his nails digging in deeper. Henry's eyes flutter shut, and he takes the crown of Alex's dick into his mouth.

"Henry, _shit,"_ is all Alex can manage. Henry swirls his tongue around the head, sucking, the bitter taste of pre-come flooding his senses. It only makes him harder, knowing that Alex is just as turned on by this as he is. He bobs his head a bit, teasing, then sinks down lower on Alex's cock. He feels Alex's hips thrust involuntarily down his throat, and he grabs his hips with both of his hands, presses him into the seat. Alex's moans grow louder.

Henry continues to take more and more of Alex's cock into his mouth, not stopping until his nose presses against the dark public hairs surrounding the base of his cock. Henry sucks, breathes in the scent of Alex's sex. His cock gets even harder. He didn't think that was possible.

He swallows around Alex's length, and Alex's hands fly to grip at his hair. His breaths are coming out in sharp exhales, ragged inhales. He can barely control himself, Henry realizes. He's got his mouth around another man's cock, his senses full of _Alex, Alex, Alex,_ and Alex is just as turned on as he is. Henry moves his head steadily, pulling back, then taking him deeper. Repeats. He blinks his eyes open, locks his gaze with Alex, and nearly comes right there from the look on his face — completely blissed out, his jaw slack, eyes glazed over. Soft groans and whines emit from his mouth with each flick of Henry's tongue against his length, which makes _Henry_ moan, which makes Alex's hips thrust into the warm heat of Henry's mouth. Henry doesn't gag, doesn't even come close, but he still pulls off his cock all the way, just to see the reaction he can work out of Alex. He places wet, desperate kisses along his shaft, revels in the way Alex's fingers curl tighter in his hair. Licks over the head of his hard cock, tasting the pre-come that's flowing freely now. "You taste so good," he says, groaning as he takes Alex back into his mouth again, bobbing his head rapidly.

Then Alex is pushing him off, muttering a string of curses and something along the lines of, "Not gonna last, not like that, wanna fuck you first," and he pulls Henry back up to his lips, kissing him harshly. Henry tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Alex moans loudly, from the taste of himself on Henry or the entirety of it all, Henry doesn't know. Alex helps him back onto the seat, pushing him onto his back and settling between his legs once again, rubbing the head of his cock against Henry's now stretched hole, messy from the mixture of saliva and pre-come.

Henry moans. "Please," he whispers, pushing his hips down in a silent plea.

Alex leans over Henry, leaving soft kisses on his neck, and finally, _finally,_ pushes into him. Henry gasps against his lips, feeling himself stretch around every inch of Alex's cock, slowly, slowly pushing inside him until his hips are flush against his ass. Alex presses his forehead against Henry's shoulder, his breathing shallow. His hands move down Henry's sides, squeezing his hips tightly. Desperate noises are coming from Henry's mouth, and he can't seem to control them.

Alex kisses his shoulder once, softly, dry lips against smooth skin, then thrusts forward gently. Henry rolls his hips, desperate for more friction, more Alex, anything, but Alex keeps the pace slow and careful. And Henry appreciates it, he does, his heart hurts at the thought of Alex wanting to make this as comfortable as he can for Henry, but it's not what he's craving in the heat of the moment. When Alex pushes back in, he bucks up his hips, meeting him halfway. Alex gasps, stilling inside of him. One hand comes up to cup the side of his face, his thumb gliding along the sharp cheekbone. "Yeah?" he whispers. Is asking.

Henry turns his head into Alex's palm, kisses the skin there. "Want to feel you, love," he says. It sounds like a confession.

Alex nods, sucking on his collarbone. The next time he pushes in is twice as hard, making Henry dig his nails into the leather seats. He lifts one of his legs over his shoulder, and his cock slides deeper into him in this position, harder, faster. Henry cants his hips up with every thrust, moving with him, nudging his Alex's nose with his until their lips meet again. Alex is a drug, and Henry never wants to get off the high he's on while around him.

Alex pulls out all the way, and Henry moans out in protest. But Alex licks into his mouth, muttering a series of _"I know, I know, baby, just let me;"_ and he's adjusted himself, pushes in again at a new angle, begins fucking him in earnest. His cock slams into Henry's prostate repeatedly, and Henry drops his mouth open. His hands scrabble to hold onto Alex's shoulders, his nails drag down his back. His ears ring with the wet smacks from their rushed lips and the soft moans Alex leaves against his skin. It's so, so good. It's better than anything Henry has ever experienced before.

He grips his neglected cock with his left hand, stroking himself in time with Alex's thrusts. "Alex," he groans against his mouth. "You feel so good."

"Yeah," Alex agrees, his voice low and raspy with want. He pulls back, staring Henry straight in the eyes. "Beautiful," he breathes out before choking on a moan as Henry clenches around him. "Hen, _Christ."_

"I'm close," Henry warns him, stroking his cock faster now. Alex grinds into his prostate again, and a high-pitched whine falls from Henry's lips. "Alex, darling —"

"I know." Alex's hand joins his around his cock, stroking him once, twice, before tangling his fingers with Henry's and pulling his hand off his dick. "I know," he says again, but there's an edge to his words now, a certain bite to it. Their hands press together next to Henry's head, and Henry sighs, squeezing his hand tight. But Alex squirms in his grip, wrenching away from Henry's grasp but still focusing on Henry's fingers, something clearly having caught his attention. He growls, fucks Henry faster, brings his other hand down to tug at something on his finger, and that's when Henry finally catches up. He loses his breath when Alex pulls his engagement ring off his finger, pulls the weight of a ball and chain off him, freeing him. He throws it to the side, and Henry hears it clang against the fogged-up window of the car, and then it's gone, and Henry will never see that ring again. A wave of gratitude rises in his chest, the emotions crashing around him all at once, and it doesn't help when Alex's hands roam down his body again and he leaves biting kisses on his jaw. His touch feels electric, and Henry could drown in a sea of Alex's caresses.

His thrusts are sloppy now, one hand squeezing Henry's hip, the other one coming back to jerk him off. His lips trail up his jawline, and he whispers possessively into his ear, _"Mine."_

And Henry is done for. His orgasm hits him so hard that his hips lift off the leather seats. Alex fucks him through it, biting down on his earlobe, fisting his cock. Streaks of come land on his stomach, Alex's chest, and Henry throws his head back and just takes it, moaning loudly, hands coming up to tug at Alex's curls once again.

"Can I —" Alex starts, panting heavily, and Henry nods, already knowing what he's about to ask.

 _"Please,"_ he whispers, broken.

"Fuck," Alex moans in response, capturing his mouth in another hungry kiss, and then he pushes deep into Henry and comes hard. Henry breathes deeply, holding him close. Alex's thrusts are slow, slower, and then he stops moving.

He pulls out a few seconds later, giving himself some time to recover, gently moving Henry's leg off his shoulder. But he doesn't stop there; instead he presses his mouth to the dip of Henry's waist, licking up the come that's slowly cooling on his stomach, staring straight at Henry as he does so. It's the most obscene thing Henry has ever seen. His cock twitches dangerously at the sight.

He doesn't hesitate after he's licked up all the come, but makes his way back to Henry's lips, settling comfortably in between his legs. The kisses are just as deep, just as lustful, but the desperation that was there during sex has vanished. Instead Henry feels a state of contentment, a strange sense of peace settling in him. He hums happily as they kiss, licking into his mouth, leaning into Alex's touch. He feels Alex's come slowly dripping from his hole, hot and scandalous. He feels claimed, like Alex has marked him as his, and he belongs to no one else. Philip doesn't exist in this world if he doesn't want him to. His fiancee doesn't exist, either. It's only him and Alex, him and Alex in their own little bubble aboard the ship of dreams.

He could get quite used to this.

"You're trembling," Henry says when they finally break apart. His nose brushes against his. Alex can't stop staring at him.

"Don't worry," he breathes out, "I'll be alright." He brushes strands of hair out of Henry's eyes, and then his lips are on him again, hungry and warm and pliant.

They stay there for longer than they should, cheek to chest, skin to skin, Henry's hands carding through Alex's curls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
